Marrying Into the Kashino Family?
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: What if Kashino had a younger sister? 22-years-old, Amano Ichigo is ready to marry her fiancée Makoto Kashino. Dealing with her in-laws and a wedding cake! On top of it all, Kashino's sister is trying to sabatoge the wedding! full summary inside! Haitus
1. Meeting The Inlaws

Me: Yay! Another new story!

Kashino: Aren't you already working on a story? You know... Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki?

Me: Awww, Kashino don't spoil my mood! I know I have YCDD, but I really wanted to get this started before I forget it!

Kashino: ...

Me: ... Well anyway, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! (But I do own my OC, Kashino's sister)

* * *

><p><span>Marrying Into the Kashino Family!<span>

What if Kashino had a younger sister? Now 22-years-old, Amano Ichigo is ready to marry her fiancée Makoto Kashino. But who knew it would be so hard? Dealing with her in-laws, wedding dresses and a wedding cake is already enough! On top of it all, Kashino's younger sister Natsu Kashino is doing everything she can to sabotage the wedding! Between shop owning and wedding planning, can Ichigo really handle marrying into the Kashino family?

Chapter 1: Meeting the In-laws?

_The white snow fell gently, Ichigo walked down the street hand in hand with her boyfriend, Makoto Kashino. They had been dating since they were 16, and now... They were 22. Ichigo always wondered whether or not Kashino was 'The One'. The One she would marry... The One that would start her family... Staring at her bare left hand she silently sighed at kept along with Kashino._

"_Neh... Ichigo..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_There's something that's been on my mind for a while..." He stopped moving and released his grip on her hand. With a subtle blush on his face, he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. "I-Ichigo... Will..." He seemed to suddenly choke on his words. Kashino sighed and shook his head, "Do you want to eat dinner in that restaurant?"_

_Ichigo snuck a peek at the restaurant, "S-sure! I'd love to go to... The..."_

"_Lacota Vista," Kashino finished her sentence with a laugh._

"_I knew that!" Ichigo felt the heat rush to her face._

_Kashino rolled his eyes jokily, "So are we going?"_

"_Of course we are! I love trying new things!"_

_He smiled, "Mhmm."_

_The door made a soft ringing noise as the couple entered, "Welcome to Lacota Vista," A young waitress with mahogany coloured hair smiled at them._

"_Table for 2 please," Kashino replied, he could tell by the look on the girl's face she was enjoying his presence, just like when he was younger, girls were still eyeing him in the most annoying ways. Flirting with him, stalking him... A chill ran down his spine just thinking about it. _

"_Certainly," The waitress replied, "My name is Rikka, and I'll be your server tonight."_

"_Of course," Kashino cleared his throat, "can I request we have a table with privacy? We're going to be talking about important, private matters."_

"_I see..." Rikka looked suddenly face-fallen, "Of course." She led them to a small booth in the corner, "Today's specials are..." She continued rattling off items Kashino and Ichigo had no intentions of ordering and placed menus in front of them. "What would you like to drink?"_

"_Water is good for us," Ichigo replied, flipping casually through the menu._

"_Coming right up," Rikka bowed and walked away._

"_Ichigo..." Kashino began._

"_I saw how she looked at you," Ichigo's word came out choked._

"_I..." He trailed off, "look, I know this probably isn't the best time. We just left the shop in London... We're going back to the La Reve Couleur..."_

"_Wh-what are you implying?"_

_Kashino got up from his seat and took her hand. He led her to the edge of the seat and knelt down on one knee, he got out a box, inside a diamond ring, "A-Amano Ichigo... Will you marry me?"_

"_M-Makoto..." Ichigo had tears in her eyes, "Yes! YES!" She squealed in delight as Kashino slipped the ring onto her finger. She then flung her arms around him and gave him a big kiss, "I love you!"_

_He smiled and hugged her again, "I love you too."_

That was the best day of my life... Ichigo thought to herself, she stared into the bathroom mirror, "Too bad I forgot about Kashino's parents." Kashino was taking her to see his parents today. They still weren't happy about Kashino becoming a patissier AND they weren't happy at all when he told them he was marrying Ichigo. It got Kashino into a big fight with his parents; they hadn't talked at all until Kashino's older sister had everything straightened out. Ichigo sighed again and began pulling a brush through her hair; she was going to prove to Kashino's parents she was the perfect person for Kashino to marry. After applying some lip gloss Ichigo walked out of the bathroom to get changed. She opened her nice, big walk-in closet to select an outfit. "I'm sure going to miss you closet," Ichigo said aloud, "Kashino's apartment has a small closet but bigger rooms." Against her will a smile spread across her face, "Kya! I'm going to move in with Kashino!" Ichigo was going to be moving in with Kashino shortly after their honeymoon (in Paris no doubt), most of her belonging were packed away.

After selecting a nice, pink dress, with short sleeves and cute hemming Ichigo walked into her living room to wait for her fiancée. She sat on her couch, and turned on the T.V. "In other news, Japan's famous 'Marie's Garden' is having a store wide sale on Culture Street... We got an interview with Japanese store owner Andou Sennosuke." Ichigo smiled and continued watching the news until there was a knock at her door.

"Ichigo! Open up! We're going to be late to meet my parents!" Kashino was waiting out the door wearing casual but good looking clothes. "You look amazing," he smiled taking her into his arms.

She giggled happily, "Not too bad yourself."

"Should we go?"

"We shall."

Kashino escorted Ichigo to his car, opening the passenger seat like a gentleman. He got in the driver's seat and began to drive toward the Kashino estate. "You're going to have to learn how to drive someday Ichigo."

"Mou... I don't really think I need to drive; you can take me anywhere I need to go. We work in the same shop and really, I can take the bus anywhere."

Kashino sighed, at a red light he turned to face her, "You know that's a lot of money right?"

"Not really, I don't really 'go' anywhere."

"Mhmm," Kashino stopped in front of the estate's Iron Gate.

"Who's there?" Someone's voice called out of the small speaker.

"It's Makoto."

"Makoto-sama! Welcome home!" There was a beeping noise and suddenly the Iron Gate opened.

Ichigo kept looking around like an amazed child, "Why don't you live here Kashino? It's such a cool place!"

"I've lived here all my life, and trust me; I don't think you'd want to live in the same house as my parents."

Ichigo nodded subconsciously, "I guess so..." Kashino parked the car right in front of the house. Both got out and walked up the short flight of stairs. Stretching her arms up Ichigo smiled, "So which part of the house are we meeting them in."

"I have no idea, the maids will take us."

"You have maids in your house?"

"Did you actually think my parents had the **time** to clean their own house?"

"Well..." Kashino rang the doorbell and the door was instantly opened, "Makoto-sama!" A younger looking maid with blonde hair stood at the doorway, "Welcome home!"

"Technically Yora," Kashino replied, "this isn't my home anymore."

"Ah, I see. Well your parents are waiting for you in the ballroom."

"There's a ballroom!" Ichigo blurt out by mistake.

"Yes..." Kashino rolled his eyes as if it was no big deal, "Thank you, Yora."

"You're welcome Makoto-sama." She bowed and scurried off somewhere.

"Let's go then," Kashino took his wife-to-be's hand.

"You lead the way."

Kashino opened 2 large oak doors and Ichigo's jaw dropped. The ballroom was huge! The beautiful wooden floors, the antique furniture, the crystal chandeliers! "Ah, Amano-san," Kashino's father was seated at one of the table's with his wife. Ichigo smiled in greeting, "Hello Mr. Kashino-san (Sorry about the Mr. And Mrs. I don't know what they do in Japan.) Mrs. Kashino-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Father," Kashino replied stonily, "Ichigo is going to be a part of our family soon, can't you at least call her by her first name?"

"She is not a part of our family, not yet." Mrs. Kashino sighed.

Ichigo cleared her throat, "So, what are we going to be doing this evening?"

"My wife and I have arranged dinner to be served; I'd like to know all about you, Amano-san."

Ichigo and Kashino took a seat across the table from Mr. And Mrs. Kashino, "So," Mrs. Kashino began, "what are you two planning for your wedding?"

"Well we haven't decided on location..." Ichigo began, "But..."

"Perfect." Mrs. Kashino cut in, "Our youngest daughter, Natsu, would really love to be your wedding planner Amano-san."

"... Well I..."

"She's wanted to meet you for a long time; in fact, she's going to have dinner with us."

"Natsu's here!" Kashino asked.

"Yes she is, and she is really hoping she can help Amano-san with the wedding planning."

"I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Kashino but I'm sure Kashino and I can plan our own wedding."

"You still call our son by his last name?" Mr. Kashino asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes, I umm..."

"She only calls me by my first name at the right moments," Kashino replied, his face not showing any emotion what so ever.

"So you aren't comfortable enough to call him by his name all the time?" Mr. Kashino pressed, ignoring his son.

"Well... You see..." Ichigo felt extremely flustered.

Suddenly the ballroom door burst open, "I'M HERE!" Ichigo whipped her head around and standing at the door was a girl who looked just like Kashino. The same rich blond hair, big adorable eyes and some-what short.

"Natsu..." Kashino got up, "it's been too long."

"Well you never came to visit me in Italy." She pouted her lip.

"Italy?" Ichigo let the word slip from her mouth.

"Why yes Amano-san, I'm attending university there." Natsu replied, almost smugly. She ran into her brother and wrapped her arms around him, "I thought you were going to come with me! That's what you said when we were kids!"

"Please Natsu, we were young and childish then, I'm living the life I was meant to live. Owning a patisserie and marrying the woman of my dreams."

Natsu rested her head on his shoulder, "But what about our family? Why won't you work in the hospital?"

"Because that's not what I want! I want to make sweets that put smiles on the faces of people who buy them."

Natsu let go of him and sat at one of the chairs at the table, "Come on Ma-kun!" She patted eagerly at his seat. _Does this woman have no dignity? _Ichigo wondered, _she's acting like a 6-year-old! _But being Ichigo she reverted her thought guiltily, _Then again, I do that sometimes as well..._

"Come sit down Kashi- Makoto." Ichigo corrected herself.

"Mhmm," Kashino ran his fingers through his hair tiredly, "Okay."

Kashino sat down beside Ichigo, "So what are we discussing?"

"We were hoping you would let Natsu help plan your wedding." Mr. Kashino rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"Ichigo and I are perfectly capable of planning our own wedding." Kashino replied icily.

"PLEASE Ma-kun?" Natsu asked, intertwining her finger together and pouting.

"That might have worked when we were kids Natsu," Kashino said putting up a hand, "You're 20 years-old already, that isn't going to work."

"PLEASE!" Natsu continued to whine, she took out a transparent file folder out of her purse. "I have some ideas!" She shuffled the papers around and began waving one frantically, "I have theme ideas, cake suggestions... PLEASE!" She pouted her lips again.

Ichigo had never seen Kashino in such a tight spot, how could he say no to his sister in front of his parents? Kashino seemed to be forcing the words out, "S-sure Natsu..." He glanced a look at Ichigo, his 'I'm sorry, I have no choice' look. She nodded, confirming, 'fine, but you SO owe me'. Mrs. Kashino smiled a tight-lipped smile.

"Good, I'm sure Amano-san and Natsu have much in common," _except for the fact she's an overachieving college student and I'm a patisserie owner!_

Ichigo forced a small smile, "I'm sure you're right Mrs. Kashino."

Mr. Kashino cleared his throat,"What is taking our dinner so long?" He shook his head disapprovingly, "I'll go knock some sense into the staff." He shot a cold look at Kashino, "Come with me son."

"Yes father..." Kashino sounded like a young schoolboy obeying a teacher.

The ballroom door slammed shut as Mr. Kashino and Kashino left. Leaving Ichigo with her mother and sister-in-law.

* * *

><p>Kashino: It was... Okay...<p>

Me: Only okay?

Kashino: Could be better...

Me: *Sigh* I really should get Ichigo she's much nicer...

Kashino: ...

Me: Please review!


	2. Wedding Sabatoge!

**Me: Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kashino: Tsk Tsk, Mikashi, this isn't even 1000 word long -.-"**

**Me: It's 900 D:**

**Kashino: It's still not 1000.**

**Me: :'(**

**Kashino: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Marrying Into the Kashino Family?<span>

Chapter 2: Wedding Sabatoge!

"So!" Natsu gushed, "If I'm helping plan the wedding, let's get started!" She spread her papers across the table, "Let's start with a wedding cake, I'm thinking of a..."

"Actually," Ichigo cut in, "Ka-Makoto and I were going to make our own wedding cake, we feel that our love will be portrayed though the cake when everyone eats it at the reception."

"Nonsense!" Natsu exclaimed, "You **must** order, it's a Kashino family tradition!"

"So was being a doctor, that didn't stop Ka-Makoto," Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"N-nothing at all!" Ichigo replied.

"So anyway," Natsu continued, "I was thinking of a 4 layer with butter cream frosting, vanilla flavoured sponge cake, rose candy decoration."

"I think," Ichigo advised, "Ka, I mean Makoto and I, would prefer to have chocolate and strawberries in our wedding cake."

"NONSENSE!" Natsu force laughed, "Chocolate has never been used in a Kashino wedding cake, and of course we would have something with strawberries at the dessert table..."

"D-dessert table..." Ichigo repeated, "I was thinking of a small wedding, just my family and his."

"My my," Mrs. Kashino cut in, "My dear, you also need to invite the friends of the Kashino family, some of our treasured patients..."

"P-patients?" Ichigo whispered.

"That's right," Natsu smiled, "So about the cake... Does that sound good to you?"

Ichigo had yet to respond but Natsu was already dialling on her cell phone, "I'll arrange a cake testing..."

"But I haven't..."

"Don't worry Amano-san!" Natsu smiled, "you'll love the cake!"

"But what I'm trying to say is..."

The door suddenly burst open; one of the Kashino staff came with a cart of food, followed by Kashino and his father. "Finally!" Natsu rubbed her hands together, "I was getting hungry, COME ON Ma-kun!"

Dinner was served; Ichigo was trying her best to act prim and proper, unlike usual where she would have already gulped all the food down. She picked up her fork and poked at the garden salad, "So Natsu about the wedding cake..."

"Absolutely, I've got everything under control." She smiled her shoulder length blonde hair bobbing as she nodded.

Kashino smiled half-heartedly, "So you told her our plan? Good. I'm sure Natsu can work that into the plan."

"No," Ichigo shook her head, "what I was trying to say was..."

"Calm down Ichigo," Kashino said, stroking her back gently, "I'm sure Natsu had everything under control."

Ichigo kept her mouth shut, she'd tell Kashino later. "So..." Kashino's mother tried starting awkward conversation, "Where are you going to get your dress Amano-san?"

"My mom said she could let me borrow hers, it's quite lovely actually, them hemming is..."

Natsu almost choked on her water, "You're not buying a dress!"

Ichigo blinked, "I didn't think I really had to, I mean my mom's dress is fine..."

"NO WAY!" Natsu interrupted, "You need your OWN. Forget that stupid, old dress. Leave it in the attic where it belongs." She opened her phone, "I'll arrange a meeting with the dress shop..."

Ichigo ignored Natsu's comment on her mother's dress, "I'm sure I don't need to buy another dress, if I already have one available..."

Natsu looked up from her phone and began pouting at her brother, "PLEASE MA-KUN! I want to get Amano-san a dress! I'll pay for it! PLEASE!"

Kashino sighed, "Just get the dress Ichigo, there can't be much harm, considering, we don't even have to pay for it."

Ichigo was seriously getting angered by her fiancée's sister, "Fine," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Good choice!" Natsu smiled, going back to her Smartphone, "let me just confirm the meeting, done!" She went back to eating. Ichigo continued jabbing at her salad.

There was silence in the room, Kashino cleared his throat. "So..." Ichigo tried to start a conversation again, "W-what's new at the... Hospital?" Kashino gave her a very angry look.

"Ah the hospital," Mr. Kashino sighed, "It's getting busier and busier every day. I mean, it's not like we don't enjoy our jobs, I quite do. But I can't wait until Natsu here can join the staff. It seems like she's the only sane child I have left." He shook his head disapprovingly, "My eldest daughter marrying that body guard, Moroco?"

"Muraoka," Kashino coughed.

"Right," Mr. Kashino continued, "my eldest son wants to be a Patissier of all things..." Ichigo noticed Kashino's hand squeeze into a fist under the tablecloth. "Marrying..." He trailed off. Kashino squeezed Ichigo's hand for support.

Natsu cleared her throat and smiled, "Thank you father..." She glanced at Kashino nervously, "Nice to know I'm your favourite..."

After a very stressful dinner Ichigo and Kashino went back to Kashino's car. Once away from the estate Kashino yelled out loud, "Who do they think they are? Insulting my job and my fiancée!"

"Calm down Ka-Makoto..." Ichigo patted his shoulder.

"CALM DOWN! They insulted you!"

Ichigo turned away, "M-Makoto, about that, Natsu..."

"Geez Ichigo, not now!" Kashino slammed his fist into the wheel, a loud honk screeched down the lonely street.

"But our wedding cake..." She tried again.

"NOT NOW!" Kashino roared, he looked at his watch then sharply turned the corner.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo wailed.

"The shop," Kashino replied, "I'm going to start working on the sweets for tomorrow."

"But we're closed tomorrow! Can't you just come home with me? I was going to make my Sourie D'angel."

"I have to blow off steam somehow, just let me." He flashed her pleading eyes. Ichigo slid down her seat.

"Fine, take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Ichigo: I'm really disliking this OC**

**Kashino: You mean Natsu?**

**Ichigo: -.-" Yes.**

**Me: Hehe ^.^" You know a character is annoying when Ichigo doesn't like them.**

**Ichigo: Please Review!**


End file.
